mythiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Connected and the Damned
The Connected and the Damned is an adventure role-playing game that brings the Game Maker Heroes together to fight a new enemy known as the Damned. The game involves going throughout the Game Maker worlds including the Jungle Depths from 65 Million and 1 BC and Sector 1 from Iji. Story The story is split into three sections. The first section is about the Damned, the second section is about the purpose of the Damned and the third section is about the connection between the darkness and the Damned. Beginning Many of the worlds are all linked by a hub world. That world is connected by another hub world. And another and so on. But the links that connected GMC-ity to its worlds are fading away, leaving the heroes of the worlds feeble and soon to fall to the ones they are trying to stop. Many of the worlds have fallen to the chaos that has surfaced due the disconnections. Though there is still hope. Many of the heroes are still connected to the hub. It's a race against time. And one of them has found their way into the hub world. Though their world's link faded after their arrival...Blue found himself in a hub world called GMC-ity. Characters Protagonists Blue ': The main protagonist of the game and his game, Assassin Blue. He is an assassin that is currently wondering what all his work has been for. He uses a sword to fight his enemies. '''Velociraptor ': The main protagonist of his game, 65 Million and 1 BC. 'Diuky ': The main protagonist of his game, Dirkels. He has been taking on quests and is currently looking for the Commander. He uses both a sword and a staff to fight his enemies. 'Iji ': The main protagonist of her game, Iji. She is a part human, part robot who has been tasked with beating the Tasen. She uses a tasen gun against her enemies. '''Tetiro Aceus : The main protagonist of his game, Chronicles of Mythia : The Crystal Blade. He is a Water Cren who after beating Yikar has starting having doubts about being a family man upon knowing that his wife Kekira is pregnant. He uses a sword to fight his enemies. ??? ': An optional group character. He is the main protagonist of an important Game Maker Community game. Antagonists '''Red ': The main antagonist from the game, Assassin Blue. He is also an assassing and turned out to be Blue's brother who was bent on hatred. He uses two swords when he fights. '''T-Rex : The main antagonist from the game, 65 Million and 1 BC. Ruden ': An antagonist from the game, Dirkels. He is a warlock who is working for the Commander. '''Commander ': The main antagonist from the game, Dirkels. He leads many dirkels in the fall of civilisation. 'Yikar ': The main antagonist from the game, Chronicles of Mythia : The Crystal Blade. He is feared by the world as he is the God of Darkness and Life as he can decide who lives and dies. The people are currently living without fear as Yikar is dead. Gameplay The gameplay is an adventure game with many role-playing elements featuring leveling up, equipment, stats and abilities. To progress through the game, the player must complete the preset storylines in the Game Maker worlds in which the player can only access by completing various tasks in GMC-ity to recover the data information needed to access the warp codes for the Game Maker world. In the Game Maker worlds, the player will follow the preset storyline and fight a boss at the end of the storyline. Worlds '''GMC-ity : The hub world of the game. There are almost no sights of the Damned in this world. This world is the main world in which the player will constantly go to so that the player can go to the Game Maker worlds. Assassin's Hideout : The final three levels from the game, Assassin Blue. The story is about Blue coming to the conclusion that The Boss's evil rule must be ended. It is the first Game Maker world the player will visit. Jungle Depths : The jungle from the game, 65 Million and 1 BC. The story is about hunting a brand new species of dinosaur, known to be more vicious than any other species. It is the fourth Game Maker world the player will visit Grasslands ''': The deep forests from the game, Dirkels. The story will follow some of the quests from Dirkels and some quests based on the Damned. It is the sixth Game Maker world the player will visit. '''Sector 1 : One of the many sectors from he game, Iji. The story is a prologue that will start a couple of hours before the Tasen invasion and concluding at the end of the Sector 1 level. It is the seventh Game Maker world the player will visit. Orenna ': The country in which Tetiro lives in from the game, Chronicles of Mythia : The Crystal Blade. The story is an epilogue of the game revolving around Tetiro's doubts and fears for his future son. It is the tenth and last compulsory Game Maker world the player will visit. '??? ''': An optional Game Maker world from an important part of Game Maker Community. '''The Realm of the Damned : The final world in the game. Category:Related Games